The Road To Obliviousness
by yEpErEk
Summary: When you finally reach your goal... when you finally get yourself that special someone and begin to live the happy ever after... how do you know that this is truly love? How strong can your doubts and hesitations get...? [Vegeta x Goku + lil extra]
1. Part I

THE ROAD TO OBLIVIOUSNESS [I]  
  
Author: yEpErEk "Those who say that you can't buy love just don't know where to shop" [volatile_vodka@hotmail.com]  
  
Paring: A whole lot of Vegeta, a bit of Goku and little bit of extra...  
  
Response: I'm bored, you're bored... so let's do something creative - write something for me to read ^_-  
  
Rating/Warnings: First of all, this story is purely *yaoi*, containing *sexual themes* and other such lovely matters... so if you don't know what that means or you don't like that kind of stuff, then just find the 'back' button on your browser and click it few times... and for those who are still interested - Although yaoi, this story is not of the sappy type - that's warning number one... It can be kinda weird and/or twisted and/or complicated to grasp fully [or at least I hope so ^_-] - that's warning number two... and even though I'm yet not too sure where this is going, I'm not really planning a happy ending to this story - that's warning number three...  
  
***DISCLAMIER:*** Ehem here it goes - I don't even own a sane mind, vague sense of reality, the correct time dimension, fundamental abilities of coordination and speech, even the smallest writing talent, not to mention the striking deficiency of sense of humor... so how the hell could I own something like Dragon Ball or any part of it eh? Add to the above a very impractical brain and you'll know that I would have never come up with the idea for doing 'the bellow' for money... oh yeah, and if you are, by any chance, a person with a mind like a razor (sharp and _narrow_) then for your information I also am in no possession of that thing ningens call money, so don't waste your precious time and just don't sue me (I wouldn't have anything suitable to wear to the court anyhow...)  
  
[P.S. I really don't understand ppl who hate disclaimers...^-^]  
  
*~*~*  
  
--The Road To Obliviousness --  
  
" Caught up between your fake dreams and the everlasting mendacity, try to find yourself...   
  
...only to realize what a nightmare you have become..." [JKR]  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Laying absolutely still, with eyes barely open, he mindlessly stared at the smooth surface of the far away ceiling and its sickening, ubiquitous white color... an overwhelmingly cold color...an onerously sterile color... the irresistibly lifeless color... and wondered for just how much longer would he participate in this... this pitiable comedy - full of tiring, little lies, and constant, pathetic misunderstandings with the irritating and galling reticence occurring way too often... and like always, he was the only one who seemed to notice them...  
  
Yet, that was what he had consciously chosen... for the sake of his own desperate serenity, for the obviously sham illusion of inner harmony and for that little extra which he had searched all his forlorn life for...  
  
But in the end, having received all that he could, nothing had satisfied his expectations, yet alone his true needs, leaving him with that devastating hunger ravaging his fissured soul and brining him closer with everyday to that blissful obliviousness, which he simply called insanity.   
  
Yet, so far he managed to suppress all those menacing thoughts and just submerged himself into everyday routine and the rest of the mendacity that surrounded him, ever since he made that decision... ever since he got himself involved into this game...ever since he started to believe that this is truly what he feels... ever since he lied to _him_...  
  
He knew how this should end and he knew that sooner or later he would be the one to finish it all, but right now, laying in that comfortable and secure bed, with his body pleasantly relaxed and only the slowly increasing warmth slightly tickling his skin... well, he really didn't see the point why he should terminate everything right at that moment. After all, it couldn't be as bad as his traitorous mind kept telling him... or at least attempting to do so, since his inherited ignorance of reality successfully prevented any doubts and hesitations as far as his current situation went.... Apart from moments like this...  
  
It was a moment like this one, when he felt like he was balancing on the edge of his presumable reality and of what was truly undeniable, which made him hate everything allover again, himself included and nothing that he loved, or at least endeavored to do so, excluded...  
  
But why today? Why now? Why was this happening to him right now? After all, everything was as perfect as it could get... right?   
  
A gentle movement next to him, which made the satin sheets rustle quietly, told him why... The pressure on his chest, caused by the long and sinewy arm, told him why... That compelling scent of bare skin, which irritated his nostrils, told him why...   
  
He turned his head and looked at the graciously sleeping, naked figure to his right, at that perfectly sculpted body, at that peaceful, comely face surrounded by an aureole of ebony locks and at that vulnerable smile, which even during his sleep, kept curving the silky lips...  
  
When he saw that amazing body shift again, moving even closer to his, he realized that this is was as far as he could go... and that despite his absurd desperation in believing that it was otherwise, he knew perfectly well that he had been living one horrible, yet to some extent awesome lie. Today was the day he would free himself... or at least try to...  
  
But he still didn't move and only turned his gaze back to the unalterable ceiling, knowing that the moment he gets off this bed... nothing would be the same again. So he just stared, letting the minutes slip by and his determination fade, pushing him back into his delusive world of falsehoods.   
  
*~*~*  
  
A quite grunt and another stir somewhere next to him, made him scowl and after a moment of hesitation he finally made up his mind...  
  
Even if he somehow managed to live like this and coped with all that guilt that kept creeping into his conscious every now and then... he just couldn't keep hurting that naïve, completely ignorant and innocent man, who wasn't even aware that he's being harmed all the time... and not because he loved him so much, but because... because he _didn't_ feel as he should and because he was unable to return even in the slightest way that enormous affection and care that he was constantly being flooded with... Each day and each night, he received far too much with _his_ every smile, with _his_ every word, with _his_ every touch.... and not only did he not deserve it, but he was at the stage when he just didn't want it anymore...   
  
...but did he truly ever want it in the first place?...   
  
No, he doesn't want an answer to that question... because he doesn't want to feel _that_ guilty...  
  
Subconsciously tensing, he concentrated on gentle removal of that arm from his body and placing it where it belonged - on the bed, far away from him... Trying hard not to look back... back again at that 'sleeping beauty', he flipped his legs over the bed and was about to jump off, when a warm and moist hand suddenly appeared on his bare thigh, making a quick shiver tremble his body...  
  
With the unexpected touch, doubt swiftly crept into his soul, mind and still hungry body... For a second he was prepared to crawl back into that bed and into the open arms of his oblivious lover... but only for a second and finally, with a determined look on his face, he grabbed for that hand and was in the middle of dropping it back onto the sheets, when without any warning he felt his body jolt backwards when an unidentified force pulled his arm and he instantly found himself face to face with the owner of the vagrant hand.  
  
He gasped when he felt the warm, musk breath on his face and two, black pools staring intensely into his own eyes. He blinked hard few times as he stared back at the fetching face of the other man, who had a very underdetermined look etched into his fine features... it was something between pain, anger and surprise... a very unpleasant combination, especially when preformed by _that_ man...   
  
Why did he feel like he was just caught on doing something wrong? As if the man in front of him knew what he had been thinking about...from the very beginning of this, quickly gaining in atrociousness, morning...  
  
Yet, that look faded as quickly as it appeared and soon he was gazing at a typical goof smile and the lively, shining with happiness eyes with playfulness basically gushing from his entire face.   
  
"Where are you going 'Geta?" His smile widened some more and he kept pulling the Prince even closer, until their noses touched.  
  
"Let go Kakarrot, I'm going to take a shower..." He tried to gently free himself, as he realized that he was still holding the other Saiyan's hand. He expected a proposition of company, but what he really heard surprised him and made him feel... guilty... again.  
  
"Tell me where are you _really_ going Vegeta..." Even though he was still smiling, something dark slowly sneaked into his face.  
  
"I'm..." He couldn't find the right words... no, he _could_ but he just didn't want to say them... straight into the younger man's face.  
  
For few mercilessly long seconds they just looked at each other and when he was finally ready to spit out the truth, he suddenly felt a strong arm wrapping itself around his shoulders and to his great surprise, disbelief and... regret, after another pull on his body, he found his lips press hard against Goku's smooth and hungry mouth.  
  
He felt that soft and swift tongue trace the outline of his own lips, but he granted it no access to his mouth. Even when he felt the tickling bites on them and when one of the gentle hands started to delicately caress his neck, moving lower and lower - he still didn't give in. But he eventually made the mistake of attempting to tell the other Saiyan to stop and unconsciously parted his lips, which instantly resulted in an intrusion of that voracious, gorgeous snake. At that point he was very desperate to free himself from this increasingly pleasant embrace, but the more he tried the less he wanted... to leave... to end this... to regain freedom...   
  
Finally, his body betrayed him and Goku noticed it straight away...  
  
There was no return now - his mind had once again lost the battle with his traitorous physicality. As he felt the tender waves of increasing delight, spread through his body, he pulled the larger man even closer to himself, pressing hard against his muscular torso and fervently returning the kiss, whilst letting all the relevant thoughts slip from his conscious.   
  
Soon enough, their bodies tangled up completely, submerging them into an ecstatic obscurity with the glossy fabric of the sheets spilling over them and embracing their passion into a cool mist, which quickly started to burn their skin... but they never noticed it - by then, they were irreversibly lost in each other's lust.   
  
But even on the edge of that volatile heaven and so close to absolute drowning in the endless pleasure, he still managed for a brief second to recall the constantly returning essence of his torture...  
  
... this was all a lie ...   
  
*~*~*  
  
THE END  
  
yEpErEk  
  
[to be continued... somewhere, somehow...emmm hopefully] 


	2. Part II

THE ROAD TO OBLIVIOUSNESS [II]  
  
Author: yEpErEk "I'm out of my mind... feel free to leave a message." [volatile_vodka@hotmail.com]  
  
Paring: A whole lot of Vegeta, a bit of Goku and little bit of extra...  
  
Response: I'm bored, you're bored... so let's do something creative - write something for me to read ^_-  
  
Rating/Warnings: Just like in the first part -- First of all, this story is purely *yaoi*, containing *sexual themes* and other such lovely matters... so if you don't know what that means or you don't like that kind of stuff, then just find the 'back' button on your browser and click it few times... and for those who are still interested - Although yaoi, this story is not of the sappy type [hmmm ok, so this part is *slightly* sappy] - that's warning number one... It can be kinda weird and/or twisted and/or complicated to grasp fully [or at least I hope so ^_-] - that's warning number two... and even though I'm yet not too sure where this is going, I'm not really planning a happy ending to this story - that's warning number three...  
  
***DISCLAMIER:*** Ehem here it goes - I don't even own a sane mind, vague sense of reality, the correct time dimension, fundamental abilities of coordination and speech, even the smallest writing talent, not to mention the striking deficiency of sense of humor... so how the hell could I own something like Dragon Ball or any part of it eh? Add to the above a very impractical brain and you'll know that I would have never come up with the idea for doing 'the bellow' for money... oh yeah, and if you are, by any chance, a person with a mind like a razor (sharp and _narrow_) then for your information I also am in no possession of that thing ningens call money, so don't waste your precious time and just don't sue me (I wouldn't have anything suitable to wear to the court anyhow...)  
  
[P.S. I really don't understand ppl who hate disclaimers...^-^]  
  
*~*~*  
  
--The Road To Obliviousness -- Part 2  
  
" Caught up between your fake dreams and the everlasting mendacity, try to find yourself...   
  
...only to realize what a nightmare you have become..." [JKR]  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
The sweet sensation of laziness spread through his fatigued body like a good dose of some wonderful drug, making him dumb-happy. He was comfortably sprawled on the still warm sheets, complacently inhaling the ambrosial scent that gently engulfed him, with a rapturous smile lazily spreading through his comely features. He wasn't really able to focus his thoughts on anything particular and so he didn't even try, allowing his mind to drift off to all those mystique places, which we know that exits, but are unable to reach them consciously.   
  
For a second he wanted to stretch that marvelous body of his, but quickly changed his mind and just enjoyed the ubiquitous numbness of his wearied senses. Yet, the dreaded reality slowly crawled back into his still slightly stoned 'I', together with the bright and clear memories of the recent events, which made him...well he just smiled brazenly at them without even one blush [and trust me there where _things_ at which a decent person would blush purple instantly], as a long time ago he learnt to stop feeling ill at ease with something so natural... and wonderful, oh Kami, so damn wonderful...  
  
  
  
But the blissfulness didn't last long, as suddenly, a rather violent stir somewhere next to him nearly knocked him back to realism and only the immense strength of his will kept him hovering on the edge of that sweet obscurity, which now faded quickly like a luscious dream.  
  
With some effort and many protest from the still spaced out part of his mind, he turned around to his side and placing the heavy head on one of the sinewy arms, watched what was currently happening with his admirable lover.   
  
It took him few long seconds to realize what the other man was doing, but even then didn't saying anything. Instead, he patiently observed the smaller man rise awkwardly and shift his body, so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs gently touching the soft carpet and his face covered in his arms, which rested on his laps, making the whole figure hunch unpleasantly.  
  
For a moment... for a very brief moment... he thought that the slouching man was crying... but quickly recognized those slow movement of his brawny arms - he was just lazily rubbing his face.  
  
He still stayed motionless, when the one next to him got up eventually. When he saw where his paramour was heading, he wanted to ask if he was going to get a shower... again... But he stopped just as he opened his mouth and instantly wrinkled his forehead, when the smaller man instead of turning to the door, reached one of the chairs, on which their clothes loosely hang, in a scattered manner.  
  
"Why are you leaving me 'Geta?" He tried to keep his lazy smile on, but he felt the increasing disappointment creep into his face.  
  
The smaller Saiyan turned around briefly, with his black, leather trousers in one hand and a milky white, tank top in the other. A painful scowl twisted his handsome face. "I ain't _leaving_ you baka..." When he saw Goku raise his eyebrows questioningly at the clothes that he was holding, he looked down and stared for a second, as if surprised to see them. Eventually he frowned and started putting his shirt on, whilst half-turning his back on the other man. "I'm just going to get some fresh air."   
  
  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you abandoning me so abruptly..." He said that slightly mockingly, but actually didn't have to pretend _too much_ that he was hurt. "Didn't you like our little fun...?"  
  
Having finished with the top, he turned his attention to the more complicated task of getting into his pants... [of course ignoring the need of some underwear] ...but the fact that he was still tired and slightly weak after their recent, 'little fun', didn't help him much with that...   
  
"Quit with the dramatic choosing of words... I'm not in the mood for mawkish shit now... I'm *not* abandoning you, I'm *not* deserting you and I'm *not* desisting from you either as a matter a fact... I'm just going for a cigarette and since the smoke undoubtedly irritates your *delicate* nose, you better stay where you are... So stop bothering me with your stupid complaints..." He couldn't believe that lying came so naturally and easily to him... then again - practice *does* make you perfect.   
  
"Since when do you smoke, eh?" He sensed something wasn't right, but couldn't put his finger on it... just yet.  
  
"Since the brat got caught and I confiscated those ten packets of coffin nails." He started the careful search for his socks, as lack of underwear was natural, but lack of socks was just wrong.  
  
"Let me guess... you thought that it would be a great shame and waste to just trash them." He watched the quickly increasing in franticness, desperate chase for the lost clothing and the drastically increasing in size scowl on the smaller man's face.  
  
"Not quite like that... I just didn't want the onna to get her hands on them first." He eventually ended up on his knees by the bed and poked his head into the dark and dusty space, where the sun really *didn't* shine.  
  
Seeing the other Saiyan so close to him, he gathered all the vim he had left and moved across the bed so that his face ended up hovering above Vegeta's body... or more like, the half of the body that was still visible.  
  
"Aha!" A dulled yell of victory came from somewhere underneath, quickly followed by a loud 'thud' and even louder anthem of saucy cusses. Hearing those, Goku chuckled slightly and basically burst into laughter when the dirt-smudged face of the Prince appeared in front of him, together with his shirt, which was everything *but* white now.  
  
Hearing and seeing that, Vegeta scowled some more, whilst rubbing the back of his head and wondered if he should hit this baka straight in the nose... or just strangle him on the spot. With a sigh he abandoned both ideas and was about to raise up from the floor, when two soft hands, delicately cupped his chin, pulling him closer to the lips of the larger Saiyan. Realizing straight away, what was about to happen, he brutally freed himself and quickly got up, leaving a disappointed Goku nearly drooping from the edge of the bed.   
  
  
  
"Hey what's wrong... Just about fifteen minutes ago you couldn't get enough of that..." A mixture of frustration and cheekiness spread across the fetching face.  
  
"Yeah, but I eventually *did* and now I'm stuffed..." He wiped his palm across one of the cheeks and having done that, grimaced hideously when seeing a dark stain on it. Yep, here's another reason why he should wash... but nowhere close to this place and this baka...   
  
"Well, you are alone on that one..." He stretched and tried to grab one of Vegeta's hands, who quickly took few steps back, until was out of his reach and then even more quickly put on his socks, which instead of the normal jet black, where now gray here and there.  
  
"Too bad, 'cause I'm outta here." He picked up his boots from underneath the small table and headed for the window.  
  
"Hey you can't just leave me like that..." Now he was really pent-up and started to get up from the bed, ignoring the need to cover up his exposed dignity... after all there was no need - all present in the room had more than a better look at it before... on several occasions.  
  
Vegeta turned slightly and watching the other Saiyan stumble out of bed, jut smirked evilly. "If you are *that* desperate for more... well, you can always use your hand... *daarin*"   
  
Goku didn't mange to reach the window in time and the smaller man took off before he could stop him. Turning around and aiming for the bed, with the intention to crawl under the sheets and to never come out, he sighed couple of times and eventually, bitterly spoke out.   
  
"Just. Not. Fair."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was one of those beautiful, sunny days, when everything was singing, blooming and just showing overall beatitude to be alive... and that just got on his nerves...on his very tense, taut, tight and strained nerves...  
  
Clenching his boots hard, with one in each hand and clasping the jaws tight, he just flew forward, ignoring the need of choosing any particular destination and limiting his bearings to 'straight ahead'. With eyes semi-closed, he just enjoyed the cool breeze brush pleasantly against his body and tried to ignore any sensible or logical thoughts, which kept banging at the gate of his consciousness ever since he left that room and that.... baka...   
  
The minute the Prince remembered that tall, man togher with his beautiful, muscular body, he stopped abruptly and closed his eyes, whilst counting slowly to ten... couple of times...  
  
Having done that, he started moving again, but now with unlimited anger ravaging through his mind, which meant nothing good for the potential and very unlucky creature that would meet the furious man.  
  
No, he didn't do the counting-trick to calm his disloyal body down - he was _quite_ honest when he said that he was 'stuffed'... for now... He just tried to control the drastically increasing anger... without much effect and soon he found himself drowning in that closed circle of guilt, hopelessness and endless dilemmas.  
  
Why couldn't he just sort out this situation once and for good? What was the point of keeping on pretending and acting out this stupid, pitiable and forlorn comedy, which long time ago had stopped being amusing or interesting? Why?! Is it really for the sake of that baka? Doesn't he really want to hurt that imbecile? But isn't he constantly hurting him, by not doing anything?? Or is he just too scared to end that strangely placid situation, which like it or not, had given him some sense of safety and peace? Whatever it was, he had to pull himself together, ignore everything and finish it all.... once and for good... once and for...  
  
He eventually landed on what looked like decent, soft grass and actually turned around to be a freaking, wet, piece of...ehem... well, in other words, poor Vegeta got his socks completely soaked from the dew-covered meadow, which meant that he couldn't put his boots on just like that.  
  
Grumbling and cussing anything that came into his view, he pulled off the damp clothing from his feet and with an angry scowl and a pure inferno burning in his eyes, put his military type shoes onto each of his bare, 'terminal part of the leg'. Having done that, he just kept staring at his shoes, as if there was something immensely interesting on them.   
  
Eventually, with a sigh and without much ado, he heavily sat down on the ground, ignoring its overwhelming cold and dampness. Siting cross-legged, he tapped his fingers impatiently on the smooth fabric of his trousers, trying very hard not to think... with no effect...  
  
  
  
There was only one answer to his annoying problem... an answer which was just as bad as the whole problem itself... The more he thought about it, the more obvious one thing became - he was *scared*... but of what, he didn't quite know... of what will happen? Of the changes? Of that baka's reactions? Of his own ones? Of the pain, anger, guilt? But who's? Who would be actually hurt in end? Him?... or maybe that idiot? Hell! What exactly paralyzed him so much? Surely, he couldn't blame it anymore on his laziness or ignorance... those two no longer stood a problem - he faced them and rejected both... All this thinking was an unbeaten sign that he was _very_ aware of the whole situation and the fact the he eventually run away from *him*, showed that it was finally time for action and not just useless thinking...   
  
The sun started burning him with its merciless heat, which was a nice contradiction to what he felt under his ass. He stretched his arms and yawned quietly, realizing that he didn't get any sleep for the past few days... or more like nights, as he was too busy with their 'little fun'... At the memory of that, his features twisted into an unsightly grimace and he quickly hid that admirable face in his hands. He started feeling very bad, but he couldn't state exactly if it concerned his physical or his mental side of 'I'.  
  
Run away... Did he really run away? Is this it? Has he finally made that step, which would prevent any retreat, which would stop him from returning? Returning to what? To all that, which slowly made him hate everything again? How typical... he's sorry for loosing something, which he so desperately tried to destroy... even though he hadn't lost it yet... YET...  
  
Another, tired sigh escaped his chest and he slowly took off his top, feeling that the heat slowly became unbearable. He then rolled up the white shirt and collapsing to the still moist grass, put it under his head. For few seconds he gazed at the crystal blue sky, feeling the cold sweetly embrace his bare skin, but eventually closed his eyes and allowed himself to be fully engulfed by his angered and desperate thoughts...  
  
Why couldn't he just tell that idiot that he was through with him... that they were through...that the whole thing was finished, end, finito?!... no... he couldn't be finished with something that never existed in the first place... after all, everything started from one innocent lie and just kept increasing in size, until he found himself face to face with one, mighty and horribly repulsive falsehood... now, only truth could set him free... or maybe even save him? And for what sake? What would happen afterwards? What exactly could he do then? And would he still want to do anything? Or would that truly be 'The End'?  
  
He felt that he was going in the wrong direction and that his thoughts where aim for something he shouldn't be even taking into consideration... He was jumping too far into the future, although he still haven't dealt with 'present'. Luckily, his stampede of thoughts was brutally interrupted...  
  
For a second, he hold his breath, when he felt the unexpected shadow on his face.   
  
Kakarrot? Has he found him? What now?!  
  
"Hey Vegeta..." The voice sounded slightly shy and even trembled a bit, but one thing for sure - it didn't belong to Kakarrot...  
  
He quickly let out a deep breath of relief and chose to ignore the abrupt intruder... or at least tried to...  
  
"Ve-ge-ta!" The voice regained its normal sound, with the additional note of irritation.  
  
Feeling his increasing animosity, without opening his eyes, the Ouji slowly spoke out. "What do you want, ningen?"  
  
"What ya doing here? Sunbathing?" Great curiosity could be heard now.  
  
"Something like that. Leave me alone and just go away ningen." He moved his arms and placed them under his head, in attempt to look more comfortable and relaxed.  
  
"Oh let me guess, taking a short vacation from Goku, eh?"  
  
Suppressing his first impulse to smack the intruder, he just tried to control himself, but increasing irritation was easily heard in his voice. "What is it to you ningen?"  
  
"Awww don't tell me that the great lovers had a fight..." Amusement and dripping irony in those few words brought Vegeta to the brink of bursting... but then there was a sudden change and the last words had something resembling care in them - "Don't worry, happens to us all. Knowing Goku, you'll be back in his arms, before you manage to spell out his name."  
  
The Prince let out a moan of annoyance, clenched his fists, slightly opened the ebony eyes and glared at the man above him. He was quite irked that he was disturbed... but the thing which got on his nervous the most was the intruder himself - apart from Goku, this was the last person that he wanted to see right now.  
  
For a second there was silence and to his great surprise and maybe even amusement, Vegeta easily noticed the way that young man stared at him... or more like - at his unclad torso, stomach and arms. The Ouji smiled a little and tensed slightly to expose even more his brilliantly shaped body with its perfectly sculpted muscles. Why exactly he did it... he didn't know, but the fact that the intruder blushed, nearly made him laugh... until he remembered... He remembered the way that imbecile used look at him in the beginning... those shy glances, full of praise and timid admiration... glances which where very similar to those he now received from this ningen....   
  
Realizing that, Vegeta sat up abruptly and quickly put on his drenched shirt. Yet, to his great annoyance, he saw that the tank top not only had become completely see-through, but it also plastered itself to his body, making basically no difference between his previous semi-nudity and this attempt to cover up.  
  
"Hey, aren't you cold? That shirt is totally soaked, maybe..."  
  
Before the man could finish, Vegeta got up and faced him, with a mixed expression on his comely, but hard features. A shy smile appeared on the ningen's face and the Prince felt a weird tickling in his throat, until he caught another one of those quick glances... and that softened him somehow... to the extent that he replaced his traditional 'ningen' with a name.  
  
"What exactly do you want... Yamcha?" He folded his arms and just stared, feeling the sun burn his back again.  
  
"Well... emmm... I just kinda stumbled upon you and thought that maybe...." The young warrior struggled with his attempt to say something logical. "Listen, you don't look so good..."  
  
The sudden change of subjects only made Ouji's eyebrows raise questioningly.  
  
"Have you seen how you look? You're very pale and even that scowl of yours can't hide the tiredness so visible on your face. Even your hair seems to have lost its shine." Yamcha saw that his concerned words are slightly smoothing the Prince's features. "Don't tell me, that Goku is not taking care of you. I can't believe that he would mistreat you in any way..."  
  
At the mentioning of the baka, Vegeta twitched and anger swiftly crept into his eyes... but also pain, which didn't escape the other man's attention. "It's none of your concern ningen."  
  
"Oh so now I'm 'ningen' again, eh? Just a second ago you used my name... is it so hard and disgraceful for you to call me by my name ... or maybe I've fallen out of the Prince's favor, for naming a painful, but true problem?" When he saw Vegeta turn around and attempt to walk off, he spontaneously grabbed his shoulder, forgetting about the deadly risk of doing such a thing. "Hey, don't you run away now. Don't pretend everything is fine, when I can clearly see that it isn't." His voice was harsh and accusing, which made the Ouji so surprised, that he forgot to punch Yamcha.  
  
Few minutes passed and the two men just stood there, with the warrior's hand still on Saiyan's wet arm. Vegeta just stared at the human, but when he noticed the sincere concern in his eyes, something broke in him...  
  
Yamcha opened his mouth in shock, when he saw the other man sigh deeply, bow his head and drop his shoulders in a painful gesture of hopelessness.  
  
"I... it's that...Goku and I...He's... I'm..." Something bitter and hard build up in his throat and he's mouth became so dry, that he couldn't even swallow. Then he suddenly realized to who he was speaking... and about what... and his anger and pain just seemed to sip out of him... uncontrollably, but easing his anguish, so he just let it out and shouted everything, which came to his tormented mind. "Kami, you wouldn't understand anyhow! So why am I even trying to explain it to you?! I don't have to explain myself for anything to anyone... that includes you... YAMCHA! Happy now?! Happy that I used your forlorn name ningen?! Or maybe there's something else I should do to make you happy?! Go on, tell me *Yamcha*... if I'm forcing myself to keep one man happy, doing so for another one, shouldn't be a big problem... what's the difference anyway? In the end I'll still be stuck in the same pitiable place that I was before I met you... all of you! Leave me alone!" He tried to pull himself free from the young man's arms, who was trying to embrace him, when he saw the sudden tears of agony on Vegeta's face. "I don't need you, *him* or anyone else for that matter! I was fine before I came to this... this forlorn place and before I met *him*... Tell me, why is it me who always has to sacrifice himself? Why am I the one who has to understand? Why can't anyone else see that I can feel too? That I too feel pain? Why won't he understand that I have enough?! I don't won't to carry it on anymore... I'm sick and tired... You hear me?! I had had enough... I need help Yamcha..." The last three words where hoarsely whispered into Yamcha's shoulder, so quietly, that he barely heard them. But Vegeta's words, his tears, the unbelievable pain in his voice and the desperation in which the Prince tightly hugged the surprised man, said it all... and even more...  
  
Yamcha stood there quietly, waiting for Vegeta to calm down, but the incomprehensible words and bitter tears kept coming, drenching his shirt and making his own heart ache for some odd reason, which he couldn't grasp just yet. He didn't feel weird holding this man in his arms and trying silently to comfort him... and even that fact the weeping and limp figure in his clinch, was a man who never showed weakness to anyone and who seemed to be deprived of any emotion whatsoever, didn't seem to surprise him much... it all just didn't matter right now... nothing mattered... everything mattered...  
  
With time, the wailing gave way to quiet sobbing, but even that ceased together with that tight clench to his body, which eventually loosened up. All of that made Yamcha realize that Vegeta was calm once again. He gently whispered if he was alright and instantly the Ouji let go of him, taking a step back and turning his head away, so that his red eyes and wet face were unseen by the young man.  
  
For a second Yamcha still had his arms stretched out, but quickly lowered them and felt that embarrassing silence that took over. Suddenly, a loud rambling could be heard, which undoubtedly came from the Prince's stomach and the young warrior couldn't stop himself from letting out a quiet chuckle, which in turn made Vegeta glare at him with a look that said only one thing - "Don't say a word."  
  
Coming to a quick conclusion that it is best now to act as if nothing had happened, Yamcha smiled warmly. "Hey since we are so close to my house, how about we have a decent lunch at my place?"  
  
Vegeta turned around and with surprise realized, that indeed a small house could be seen not far away from them. He then remembered how Yamcha had moved out of town, being sick of all the noise and annoying matters and bought himself a small house in the wilderness, in order to find some peace. The thing which seemed odd right now, was the fact that he had come here in the first place... after all he just wandered aimlessly and here he was, nearly at the doorstep of this man's house. In the end he blamed it all on coincidence.  
  
Eventually, Vegeta just shrugged and started following the young man, grateful to him, that he didn't want to talk about what had just happened... at least not yet... But he knew one thing for sure... sooner or later he would have to reveal his lies...  
  
But would he understand?  
  
But did it really matter?  
  
But...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
yEpErEk   
  
[to be continued... somewhere, somehow] 


End file.
